Crown Duel Trailer
by Queen Isolde
Summary: If Sherwood’s world could be transformed into a motion picture. This is my idea of what a mini two minute movie trailer would entail. Complete.


Title: Crown Duel Trailer

Summary: If Sherwood's world could be transformed into a motion picture. This is my idea of what a mini two-minute movie trailer would entail.

Author's Note: I know that Sherwood Smith has said that she doesn't want Crown Duel and Court Duel made into movies, but I was just too curious. None of the material that has to do with the CCD universe belongs to me.

-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----

_(Sound of rustling wind fills the theatre. Meanwhile a old man's voice is speaking during the scene.)_

_(The Voice: She spent her life living in the shadow of her father and now she will risk everything for her father, and for her people...)_

The screen flashes an image of a dim tower room, rain is falling outside, leaves skirt across the stone.

Shows Meliara working at the desk despairing and running her hands through her hair with a sigh.

_(Eerie music begins to play in the background.)_

_(Screen changes to show an aged man sitting half up in a tattered bed against the wall of another dim tower room, rain is still falling outside.)_

Meliara runs up to her father and takes his hands, Bran beside her.

**Count of Tlanth** (Meliara and Bran's father)**: You must promise… **

Meliara shakes her head.

**Meliara: I've found a way to save our people – I know how to help them.**

Her voice is eager as tears stain her eyes. Her father shakes his head.

**Count of Tlanth: The time for taxes and law has passed, my daughter. It is time for war.**

(Close up of Meliara's face – she is looking scared and apprehensive at the same time. The screen goes black. White wispy words form across the screen, dead center.)

_**The promise that led to a war…**_

(The screen changes from black to a scene of Meliara and her people huddled around her and a table. She is explaining battle tactics.)

**Meliara: We'll hold them until we gain more support, backing from the other countries will arrive, for now we whittle them down, break their flanks, pick off their soldiers…**

(The screen changes again. The music picks up. Drums begin to beat as images are shown in a wisp.)

The Tlanthis fighting soldiers in forest grounds, using guerilla tactics. Bows are drawn, traps are set, swords clash, horses gallop and charge while Tlanthis continue to attack.

(The screen fades to black again. White wispy words appear.)

**_The countess that stood against a king…_**

(The screen flashes to a scene inside a tent. Meliara is lying down on a cot with a bandage on her foot, she is covered in mud and asleep. The Marquis of Shevraeth, Debegri and a few other men are in the tent. The sound of a storm rages outside the tent, the lighting is dim.)

**Baron Debegri: You know who she is – a traitor. She doesn't deserve to live another moment.**

**Marquis of Shevraeth: Her people seem to think otherwise. **(He sighs.) **The King has requested her to be brought to the capital.**

Baron Debegri scoffs.

**Baron Debegri: Nothing more than a savage, that's all she is…**

(The scene snaps to an end. Now it shows the Marquis riding on a grey horse, with Meliara who is sleep. The shot follows him as he continues to ride until they reach the city of Atharanel.)

**Marquis of Shevraeth whispers: Welcome to Atharanel…**

_(Music begins to grow steadily louder. Drums begin in the background. White words appear again in the black screen.)_

_**Now she will face her enemy…**_

(Those words fade and more come into view.)

_**With only her courage to carry her through…**_

_(The screen changes again an image fills the screen again.)_

Meliara glaring at Galdran, holding her head high, chin out, as two soldiers held her by the arms…Galdran's cruel face as he looks her over.

Marquis of Shevraeth addresses the King.

**Marquis of Shevraeth: Lady Meliara Astiar, Countess of Tlanth…**

(Images flash by in seconds only long enough for them to be recognized. Between each one a solid drumbeat is heard along with strong music in the background.)

Meliara looking out of the prison cell's window gazing…the turn of the Marquis as he leaves her cell cloaked in black, his face grim…Meliara mounted on a horse rushing out into the forest, parts of her tunic getting caught on branches…a host of men galloping behind the Marquis mounted traveling through a village…the fight at the bridge, men are engaged in battle while rain continues to pour… Meliara is waving off soldiers from her brother…in the background Meliara screams "BRAN!"

(The music slows, the drumbeats lessen as the screen changes again.)

Meliara is mounted on a horse, the Marquis next to her, a small army of men surrounds them. There is a bridge between them and King Galdran, who also has an army behind hin. It is raining, everyone looks grim, Meliara's eyes are blazing. Close up of Galdran.

(The screen flashes to a bird's eye view of Meliara lying on a cot in the enemy camp. She is softly panting, out of breath. Her arm is in a sling and she is covered in mud.)

(For a few moments all you can hear is her breathing. Her eyes search the tent until she finally sighs and lets her eyes close again.)

**Meliara **(with eyes open, she says exasperatedly)**: Life! What have I done now?**

(The screen flashes black in a snap with a final burst of music then ends. White manuscript letters appear in the center of the screen.)

_**Crown Duel**_

(Release date and information follow once the letters fade out.)

-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----:-----

Author's Note: So...did you like it? If you did (and don't completely hate me for writing it) would you like to see a trailer for Court Duel?


End file.
